Inalcanzablemente a mi lado
by Tsuki senkawita -w
Summary: Gil esta aburrido y Matt le pedira el favor si ir donde Iggy, tal vez el albino corra algunos riesgos


Arthur dormia profundamente en su cuarto, estaba esperando la visita de canada cuando la hora se fue volando, entonces recordo que Francia habia enfermado, por lo que seguramente canada llegaria tarde o simplemente no llegaria, el no era irresponsable, pero era muy despistado, por lo que Arthur siempre le perdonaba.  
>Gilbert estaba aburrido, Ludwig habia ido a visitar a Ita-chan y seguro no llegaria hasta el otro dia (L), fue a molestar a Roderich, pero al interrumpir en su casa solo se topo con Hungria:<br>_Que haces por aquí ¿Su hermanito lo dejo solo?  
>_ ¿Donde esta Roderich?<br>_Fue de compras, seguro se demorara, tu sabes que es muy ahorrador y seguro cotizara por horas.  
>_Ya veo…Hungria!¿Quieres jugar un juego?-el germano estaba totalmente aburrido asi que estaba de humor para joder al primero que pudiera, pero la mujer hungara sabia esto y prefirió prevenir.<br>_ ¿Por que no vas donde Francia?dicen que esta enfermo  
>¿Francia? con Gil eran amigos, pero por lo mismo sabia lo peligroso que podria resultar, aunque tal vez si estaba enfermo tendria algunas visitas, en ese caso hiria a joder.<br>_Adios mujer!  
>Justamente en el camino a casa de Francis se encontro con Matthew<br>_Matt!-Gil no evito sonrojar un poco, encontraba al angloamericano apuesto y tierno, pero solo le provocaba atracción, el sabia que solo era un niño por dentro y no queria abusar de eso aunque medio mundo literalmente lo hiciera.  
>_Prusia-san que bueno que lo veo, viene a ver a Francis nii-chan?<br>_No, osea si tu estas aquí seguro estara bien, pero ten cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada, ok?, si te hace algo malo me llamas enseguida de acuerdo?-Canada sonrojo un poco, aunque involuntariamente, era muy inocente y lento para descubrir los sentimientos del prusiano.  
>_Si no fuera mucha molestia, ¿podria hacerme un favor?-eso era lo que gil esperaba<br>_Podria ir a la casa de Arthur-san? Es que hoy le dije que iba a ir, y si es posible me gustaria que le pasara este paquete, son unos regalos que queria pasarle.  
>_Claro- el prusiano no era muy comunicativo con el cejon, pero no podia resistir se a Canada.<br>Llego a la casa de Inglaterra, toco el timbre y nadie contesto, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba abierto, asi que entro y cero la puerta. La casa parecia vacia, dejo el paquete en la mesa, pero no aguanto espiar un poco antes de partir, entonces entro al cuarto y encontro a Arthur durmiendo en la cama en una pose como si practicara Bondage.  
>_Oye cejon, anglo-cejon- empezo a susurrarle l prusiano, pero el ingles estaba totalmente dormido.<br>Se quizo acercar un poco mas para dibujarle cosas en la cara, pero tropezo a cayo encima del cejon a centímetros de besarlo, antes de que el prusiano se alcanzara a sonrojar, Arthur lo abrazo y se dio vuelta con el. Gil por un momento se puso en su prision a mirar detenidamente al ingles y lo vio atractivo, siempre lo molestaba por sus pobladas cejas y su genio era molestable aunque era tarea de alfred hacerlo enojar, por lo que por primera vez sintio algo por el. No resistio y trato de mover su mano y alcanzo a acariciar sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.  
>_ ¿Francia eres tu?ya conosco tus juegos idiota, que te crees voy a ganar yo- y Arthur beso a Gil profundamente, aun medio dormido, duro un buen rato hasta que se volvio a dormir-. Oigan unicornios!- y el celta se giro soltando al prusiano.<br>"¿Que cosas soñara?" penso mientras ágilmente se retiraba de la habitación, pero cuando se limitaba a irse, se da cuenta que se habia puesto a llover "Ah, maldición! creo que tendre que esperar hasta que pare de llover, espero que la bella durmiente no despierte", se sento en el sofa grande y comodo de la sala, saco su mp3 y se puso a escuchar musica para no meter ruido, pero de a poco se fue quedando dormido.  
>Arthur se desperto como si hubiera dormido mas profundo que nunca, iba camino a la cocina a preparar te cuando vio al alvino tiernamente durmiendo en su sofa. Arthur se sonrojo, se hacerco a Gil y sin pensarlo acaricio su rostro, masajeo su cabello y después lo beso tiernamente en la frente "¿Qué estas haciendo?" penso, y se fue a la cocina, al ver el paquete canadiense en su comedor supo que seguro lo habia enviado matt y lo habia pillado la lluvia "Prusia siempre ha sido tan energico y alegre y yo tan tsundere, a veces pienso que me gustaria ser un poco mas expresivo como el, espera Arthur! ¿Qué estas diciendo? Tu estas bien como estas, después de todo eres Inglaterra, y no un pais extinto" Arthur no podia pensar bien, su cabeza estaba en cualquier parte, la verdad le llamaba la atención Prusia, y hay lo tenia dormido en su sofa, pero prefirió encerrarse en su pieza, ademas Gil era el protegido de Ludwig asi que preferia dejar las cosas asi.<br>_Por fin despiertas  
>_¿Que hora es cejon?<br>_Las 10 de la mañana  
>_me estas bromeando-Arthur abrio la ventana y dejo entrar el sol, Prusia miro su mp3 y vio que no tenia baterias-. Bueno yo venia a dejar un encargo de Canada y me pillo la lluvia, lamento la molestia, que estes bien Inglaterra-san.<br>_Que estes bien prusia-san.

Bueno este es mi primer fic, y mas encima de hetalia y de esta pareja no tan cliche y de personalidades especiales, espero que les guste, perdon por las faltas de ortografia XD, y cualquier critca contructiva no duden en hacerla, ya que es mi primer fic, no sean tan criticas -w-


End file.
